


take a fall

by TheoMiller



Category: Knight & Rogue - Hilari Bell
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, wut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoMiller/pseuds/TheoMiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't ask. Seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take a fall

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to use Chris Hemsworth and Colin Morgan as Michael and Fisk, respectively.


End file.
